


Bantha Stew

by ABeautifulBreakdown



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Loves her guys, Ben Solo gonna be a daddy, Ben wants to get some, F/M, Falcon snuggles, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), I threw up in your boot, Let them be happy god damnit, Morning Sickness, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnancy, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey's gonna get her family, Romantic Fluff, Soft Ben Solo, The only ending to TROS I will accept, Vomiting, force babies, like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABeautifulBreakdown/pseuds/ABeautifulBreakdown
Summary: After the war, tucked away on Takodana Rey and Ben are afforded a rare moment of quiet amongst the busy lives they've settled into with the resistance. What happens when Rey starts feeling under the weather? Could it be that bantha stew she ate just not sitting well or is there something else going on?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Bantha Stew

**Author's Note:**

> I am HORRIBLE at making up summaries... haha bare with me.  
> I wanted to post this today because it's Mother's Day here in ole Canada but I only have the first bit re-written so I'll post this and then finish up the second half. It was originally posted as a one-shot on another site but for some reason I thought it would be a good idea to re-write it. Maybe because I kinda of like the idea.... who knows.

His fingertips, star’s end those broad, curious fingertips drawing across her body, exploring the fleshy area beneath her bellybutton. They’re oddly soft, not calloused like the boys she’s been with before. From years of wearing those damned leather gloves she tells herself. His touch is soft but sure, not fumbling or demanding. There’s no need to rush, so they take their time enjoying the feel of flesh against flesh as the force hums contentedly around them. It’s more than just the quick crashing of bodies together, or a need to feel something, anything that will let them know they’re alive. Ben makes her want so much more then just parts shoved together. He makes her want a home, a family, a future. His own need for such simplicities thrumming around him like a loth cats purr. 

Never in her life has she felt something so breathtaking, so utterly suffocating but she thinks she might let him drown her in it if it means never letting him go.

He’s kind and slow when he worships her body. He takes his time feeling her pleasure as it ebbs and flows through the force around them. Like an explorer discovering new territory he treats her body like an adventure. Even now as they lay in the wake of their intimacy, his force signature winds itself around hers filling in all the spaces she’s left open. Like water poured over cracked stone he seeps in. The melding of their energies erupting in a low humming vibration as they lie still tethered to one another. 

It’s something she doesn't think she’ll ever get used to, the way the force sings through her when their bodies connect. Like reaching a higher plane of existence through the mere act of fucking. But, it’s more than just that, so much more. 

As Ben lays beneath her, his arms holding her against his chest she can feel his cock soften as it lies dormant inside her. To laze like this is a luxury they are seldom afforded so Rey is in no dire rush to pull her clothes back on and go back to fixing the Falcon’s Nav computer. Ben’s fingers trail along her spine as she nuzzles her face against his chest. He’s still warm, but then, he’s always warm. His lips trailing butterfly kisses across her forehead as he greedily feeds off of her offered intimacy. 

There isn’t a place on her body that he hasn’t touched or worshipped at this point. No piece of flesh he doesn’t know and still she revels in the feel of him. As though every time is a first, something new or exciting to experience. Her friends don’t understand it, this pull she feels to him and maybe they never will. It’s a bitter pill to swallow but being with Ben is like feeling a part of something greater for the first time in her life.They take it as an offence, one of deep consequence that Ben can provide her with something more than just a family. But, they’ve never felt it, that soul-shattering fear of not knowing who you are. Not just the idea of it but the reality that you may live never knowing who you belong to. Or even worse, finding out that the legacy you belong to is one of pain and hatred and death. 

Ben understands that. He doesn’t make her talk about it the way Finn and Rose do. She’s simply allowed to exist with him as though just Rey is enough. There’s the whole dyad thing too, the connection between them something of a more cosmic variety. Finn is the only one who can feel it, the way the force surges when they’re together, like wind dancing through the trees. Even still it makes him uncomfortable. He doesn’t let himself understand and that… that’s heartbreaking for Rey. 

So, they find comfort in one another. They study and train and work on the Falcon. The old girl is a forever work in progress, the only thing original about her left is the framework that holds her together. Between Ben and Chewie they’ve managed to overhaul her hyperdrive, her cooling systems and they’ve even gone so far as to modify one of the smaller holds into a bunk room so that Chewie isn’t left bunking with the two of them when they go off on missions. Because they’re allowed to now. Now that the resistance trusts Ben a little more. It’s never far nor dangerous, supply runs mostly and always with a chaperone. This is actually the first time they’ve been alone off-planet since the fall of the first order and of course they have made sure to take full advantage of that fact. 

“We should get up soon,” she mumbles half-heartedly, her cheek pressed against his chest while her fingertips trace idle patterns across his exposed pec muscle. It’s honestly the last thing she feels like doing but that damned Nav computer has been acting strange and for some reason or another Rey took it upon herself to take the damn thing apart. Now it's not working at all and they need to get it up and running again if they expect to accomplish anything the resistance sent them out to do.

Ben, in a moment of childish rebellion merely holds on a little tighter, his cheek nuzzling against the top of her head. He doesn’t shift too much almost as though afraid to disturb their peaceful little bubble, or possibly content to allow his flaccid length to lie safely ensconced within her warmth. “Mmmmph” he all but whimpers, “Sleepy.”

Chuckling softly Rey shifts so that her arms lie folded against his chest, her chin propped against her hands. “Ben Solo…” she chides playfully, “We have a lot to accomplish before suns down and you promised…”

“I did no such thing,” he grumbles happily, draping an arm across his eyes, "Besides, you wore me out. This is technically your fault.” He can’t hide the smile that dances across his lips, teasing and tempting, his lips still kiss swollen. It's one of those things that she never tires of, his lips. The way he always takes his time worshipping her flesh. A gentle reminder that they really did have all the time in the world. Their entire lives in fact because he is here…. he is with her and he isn’t going anywhere. 

“Excuse me?” Rey cries in mock indignation, “I do believe it was you who started this particular…”   


“Say it Rey,” he teases, and she can feel the heat as it rises along her chest and up along her neck into her cheeks. He loves making her say things, lewd things, filthy things. It’s his favourite thing to do, get her pent up and frustrated, make her beg for it. He lives for her begging. 

Rey bites her lip, worrying the lower swell between her teeth as she says, “You started this.” she says quietly, “I was minding my own business working on the Nav computer and you came up to me all handsy and hard.” 

“Your fault,” Ben teases again, shifting suddenly so their positions are reversed. The sudden movement dislodges Bens cock but leaves him pressed between her legs, all the same, holding her down against the mattress beneath his body weight, “Shoudn’t look so good bent over the manifold wiring like that,” he purrs against her neck. His lips, devilish and smooth nip softly along her flesh as he nuzzles his nose along the bottom angle of her jaw. He’s relentless in his affections so much so it’s a wonder they’re able to get anything done. Another probable reason to send a chaperone. 

“You’re lucky Chewie wasn’t around,”

Ben laughs a sound that is rich and pleasant and loud when booming directly beside her ear. It isn’t a common occurrence even now after finding a new normal but it’s a wonderful sound that he often reserves solely or her, “Do you think I’d dare touch you if he were?” he baits, “I’m still not convinced he won’t rip my arms off if I cross a line. I’ve seen him do a lot worse over a lot less.” 

Sometimes she forgets that Ben grew up with the Wookie as a constant in his young life. Even now Chewbacca is the last on Ben’s shortlist of family with a history that runs deep. “He’s very protective of you,” Ben adds quietly, drawing back so that he might peer down at her, his dark eyes rimmed with heavy black lashes, “I’m grateful for it, don’t get me wrong. I just wish I wasn’t the reason for his ire.” Ben’s tone holds a hint of sadness to it but his lips are quirked into a smile as Rey tries adjusting herself beneath him. He’s a solid mass of man his thighs heavy as his pelvis rests flush against her own. He’s only holding himself up by his elbows, keeping the full force of his weight off her while pinning her down at the same time. 

She can feel his contentment rippling through the force around them, an unwavering love that flickers and sparks as he gazes down at her. She’ll never tire of the feeling. This quiet knowing of his deepest feelings as he keeps the bond between them open and unhindered. Her presence has a calming effect on him, one he’ll never admit to out loud but will dive into fully in private. She is home for him, a place to rest his heart, a safe space. Her light a glowing beacon and a reminder that through her he will have his peace because, through her, his soul will finally be whole again. 

It’s maddening, this pull to one another, this feel that no matter how many times he’s had her he always wants more. Like an addict he needs to feel her, to be wherever she is. If he can’t touch her, his heartbeat hammers with anxiety and agitation, a fluttering of the darkside, a reminder of a path once unfortunately taken. She knows these things because she can feel them all around her, surging through her. She can feel that way he comes undone when she smiles at him, how it both provokes and soothes him all at once. 

Just like she knows when he’s about to cover her in kisses, his mouth descending upon her with a hungry need to touch and to feel and to own. This dark mercurial man so filled with a bright desire to feel everything. It’s all she can do just to let it happen. To lie beneath him and accept his attention like a wanton kitten lying within a beam of sunlight. He starts at her neck, soft and slow. Open-mouthed kisses searing her flesh as his lips find her collar bone and he bites, not hard but enough to make her gasp. He likes that, the noises she makes when he takes her by surprise.

He’s pulling at her hips, his bent knees pushing her thighs apart making more space for him as he trails kisses down over her chest. His tongue maps a course from one breast to the other before his lips close around her nipple sucking it softly into his mouth. He’s careful as he uses his teeth, not to bite, no, just scrape gently across before bathing it with his tongue. The warm of it a balm against the overly sensitive flesh. She can’t help the whimper that escapes her as he finds himself mirroring his attention on the other. 

She cards her fingers through his hair as he kisses along her belly, nuzzling his nose softly against the smooth tanned flesh. “Krif,” he curses harshly, his cock stirring between her legs nudging against her thigh as it bobs in interest. “We could…” he purrs, his intent becoming more and more obvious as he shifts his hips and allows himself a moment to bask in her warmth. She’s still sensitive from before but having him against her like this feels right as he slides against along her swollen slit. His hips move in slow practiced motions coating himself in a mixture of her arousal and his spend as it leaks from within her. 

She smiles half a sigh as her fingers tug gently at his scalp, “Yes,” she muses lightly causing Ben to groan into her neck, his hips pressing against her just a little more incessantly. With the added pressure she can feel his cock head notch against her entrance. It’s so so very tempting but her body is like a live wire, a little queazy from the overstimulation, “but, maybe later?”

He can’t hide his mild disappointment as he stops dipping into her like an inkwell but he nods in agreement. Still he doesn't bother changing his position, he just arches his hips so that his erection lies pressed between them. It’s painfully obvious but he’s kind and patient as he rests his head against her chest, His dark hair ticking her nose as she pushes it back and away from his forehead, “You ok?” he questions softly, his fingertips tracing a swirl around her exposed nipple, teasing the delicate flesh mercilessly. He loves watching her body react to him, the way her skin sings beneath his touch or how her nipples pebble beneath his attention. 

It’s all very innocent, an exploration of the flesh embarked upon to discover the secrets of a smile. He’s happy just to be close to her. She can feel the way his force signature sings softly as his fingers move. Up and over her chest, along her neck and into her hair. He loves when it’s down and loose like this. All the better when it’s mussed up and messy from him dragging his fingers through it or fucking her into the sheets. 

She tries to sound more sure then she feels when she offers him a soft, “Yeah, I’ll be ok,” but her voice is none too convincing as her fingers trail down the back of his neck and along his spine as far as she can reach, “I think it’s the bantha stew we ate, it’s not sitting well at the moment. I just feel a little queasy is all.” 

Brow furrowed in concern Ben shifts his weight so that he can rest the back of his hand across Rey’s forehead. It’s a movement which earns him a playful swat but the intent hits it’s mark, “You are a little warm” He mutters, “why don’t you hit the fresher and I’ll get started on some sweet tea.” Leaning in he places a kiss on her nose,“I think we might have some biscuits left over from Kashyyyk. Chewbacca’s wife wrapped up some mykal jerky in there too and there's a few lyrii fruit left” He’s moving before Rey has a chance to protest. One minute he’s there, his naked form pressed happily against her, the next she’s left exposed to the cool nip of the Falcon’s air exchange system. 

It leaves her feeling oddly empty, the loss of his presence a bitter reminder that reality awaits them outside the confines of their merger quarters. Grabbing the sheets she pulls them up around herself burrowing into the stiff mattress as she watches Ben move. He’s stiff as he stretches, his naked backside exposed to her. From this position she can see how the muscles on his shoulders shift and flex, the way those along his spine stand out rod stiff as they hold him upright. He has no shame, or perhaps more accurately he’s more comfortable in his body then she’d originally anticipated. 

As he quickly grabs a pair of trousers forgoing his underthings she watches as strong legs breach the fabric. His movements slow, calculated and possibly even a little teasing as he glances over his shoulder and smiles at her. She can feel the ripple of it through the force around them, his naked appreciation for her attention. 

Rolling onto her side she stretches out in the bed, her cheek pressed into the pillow she folds it up and tucks securely under her head. He likes when she watches and she likes watching, her eyes taking in the arms that hold her so sweetly, the hands that caress her face, her breasts. The fingers that always find home within her cunt pumping a slow rhythm until she’s panting and whining in his ear. He likes her like that too, wet and plaint beneath him just as much as he likes her, sabre in hand pressing her advantage. Ben is all long limbs and lean muscles from years of training and hard work. His chest and broad back well defined and yet welcoming, hard angles and soft curves. The type of body any woman would be happy to melt into. 

She lets the thought warm her as she falls onto her back, her arms stretched far above her head. Their bed is one of modest accommodations barely large enough for two people. Thankfully they enjoy sleeping close, their limbs entangled so tightly they appear to be one being. The bed smells richly of Ben and sex and everything she loves in the world. She could lay in it all day and be content to allow the scent of it to wash over her as the force winds it’s way through her naked legs like a cat. It hums in appreciation of their affection, vibrating through her limbs and alone her thighs until it explodes in a vibrant melody of life and sound within her core. The very centre of her being, lighting her insides up like fireworks. The heat spreads through her stomach and up into her chest feels like it might explode beneath the sheer magnitude of their love. 

Quietly she closes her eyes stretching out her legs and then her toes as she soaks up this moment of pure bliss. Allowing herself to reach out through the force she feels the world around them as it quivers with life. The planet is quiet and hums peacefully beneath her gentle prodding. It welcomes her mind with open skies and trees so green they hardly seem real. 

It’s strange really, she’s been to Takodana before, many times in fact but she’s never quite seen it like this. Through the eyes of a force wielder. Through eyes that see more than just colours and shapes. They purposely landed on the other side of the planet, in a remote area cut off from the outside by a series of lakes and water channels. This way they were close enough should they be needed but far enough away they could maintain their well-earned privacy. The resistance base leaves much to be desired in the way of alone time. There is always something to do or someone with a question. Rey and Ben are never really able to be just Rey and Ben. They're always so much more and it's honestly exhausting. 

Her friends still don’t trust Ben either so it makes it difficult for them to see her spend any extended alone time with him at all. They act like by holding his hand she's promising to take over the galaxy with him when really she just needs the reminder that he's real. 

Reaching out into the world beyond she sinks into the hum of the planet. It’s song one of peace and life rising up from death and rebirth in a never-ending cycle of balance. Much simpler than all that is how she feels Ben, the way the force winds itself around him purring in contact as he brews a pot of sweet tea down in the Falcon’s galley. When she reaches for him she can feel the way his own energy buffets against hers, before twinning together. She can see him, see through him, the way he meticulously measures out the sweetener while the bags of spice and tea leaves steep in a pot of freshly boiled water. Water they collected hours before from a freshwater stream a few clicks away. Ever the diligent soldier Ben performs his tasks as he does most things in life, with a level of precision and care that most would deem futile, For Ben, it’s all a matter of control. A way of maintaining it, or practicing it while taming the chaos that looms within every dark through or miscalculated deed. 

It’s the level of care she’s learned to expect from him in all aspects of his life. In how he trains, in how he studies, in how he learns and most of all In how he loves. 

Losing herself within his vibration is an easy thing to do but there are things that need doing and no one but she and Ben to do them. Most pressing is fixing the Nav computer, without it they’ll have to rely on star charts which will inevitably only end in a fight which she will lose and Rey _hates_ losing. Without a functioning computer they won’t be able to pick Chewie up on time and their Wookie companion will have their heads for taking the damn thing apart in the first place. Truthfully she’s not even entirely sure what drove her to start the project. A feeling maybe, a pull she felt when she was dismantling the manifold to try and replace some of the faulty wiring. The Falcon’s systems were notoriously buggy, and have gotten worse since their last infestation of porgs decided to make nests in the central systems. While Chewie often prefers to do a lot of the work himself, Rey figured it couldn’t hurt to take a crack at it. Turns out, she was wrong. Very, very wrong. Chewie knew this old girl best and Chewie was the one who should be digging around in her brain, not Rey, not Ben. Though Ben admittedly knows a lot more about the Falcon then he originally let on. 

Still, something about the system had called out to her, piquing her interest and stoking her determination. She was adamant she could figure it out and Ben was adamant that he needed to make her come several times and now here she is… naked with the Nav system no closer to being fixed. She blames Ben of course. It’s always easier to blame Ben. 

But, there are things that need to get done too, necessary things they need to complete if they ever want to leave Takodana. Things that require clothing and possibly a trip to the fresher. Not that either sounds horribly ideal at this very moment. Clothing is horribly overrated. 

Something that’s not horribly overrated however is a functioning Nav computer. Right. Responsibilities, time to be an adult, whatever that means. Time to get up visit the fresher, get dressed and then set to fixing that damn computer so that they can get off this beautiful planet (that she would be very happy to stay on for as long as possible) go get Chewie and then start their hunt for kyber. It all seems simple enough, the first step however seems to be the most difficult. The getting out of bed bit proving more and more unlikely the longer she lays there. 

Her body aches, her muscles straining and sore in a way she’s become accustomed to after certain deliciously explicit activities. Only there’s something else too, something that feels just a little off centre. Her stomach churns violently forcing Rey to her feet. The whole room starts to spin, tilting until suddenly she’s forced to brace herself against the bed. It’s not her footing that’s the problem but the strangest sense of being off-kilter, as though something is wrong with the gravity stabilizer. Desperate not to be found laid out on the floor completely naked Rey gropes for an old robe that’s been left hanging in the closet. It’s martial is worn and soft as she slides it over her shoulders shuffling into the smooth material before bracing her hands on the bed again. 

One breath, maybe two and she’s pushing herself upright, struggling for balance as she pulls the loose fabric tight around her middle. The floor of the Falcon is cold beneath her bare feet, the durasteel unforgiving and harsh. After a moment taken to steady herself Rey makes her way over to the small series of cubbies where she’s managed to clip a mirror. Her skin looks flushed, almost pale, her cheeks a rosy pink that blooms like a night blossom. Her eyes are glassy and dark… maybe Ben was right. She hates when Ben is right. 

For a faint moment she contemplates not mentioning it to him. It’s pointless though as he’s likely already picked up on her waining energy and roiling gut through their bond. He’s always been more observant, more aware then Rey when it comes to these sorts of things. 

It’s a bitter thought that doesn't gain much footing as another wave of nausea rolls through her. Soon it’s there, her head spinning, her mouth-watering uncontrollably as she hits the floor faster then she’s prepared for. The durasteel grating bites into her flesh as she gropes for a bucket, a garbage, a box of some kind, anything at all. There is no way she’s going to make it to the fresher in time. When the second wave hits it’s stronger like a punch to the gut that causes her to cry out. Her body trembles and wrenches forward as she heaves. The sensation stops at her throat but only for a moment before it creeps back up again angrier and more violent than the first. Like warm fingers traipsing up her spine, her body breaks ou in a heavy sheen of sweat. Her stomach lurches again and it’s done, Rey is emptying the contents of her stomach in the first item she happens to grasp. 

Ben’s boot. 

Soft hurried footsteps echo up the hallway as another bout of retching hits. This one is more violent than the last. “Rey?” Ben’s voice calls, “Rey, are you ok?” his footsteps pick up to an almost panicked pace as his solid form collides with the doorframe buffeting him into the room. “Star’s end… Rey…” his voice is soft with concern as he drops to his knees, wiping a strand of hair away from her sweaty forehead. She’s panting now, trying to catch her breath as Ben’s palm cradles her cheek trying to catch her eyes, “I could felt your panic…” he tells her, his eyes lined with tears as he searches her face and then the force around them of any sign of further turmoil. “Oh love,” he hums pausing with a sad smile. 

Tears now tumble down over Rye’s cheeks as she peers up at Ben, her vision distorted and wet, “I threw up in your boot,” is all she can say before another fit of vomiting strikes. 

Ben is quick to react, grabbing a bucket full of old lightsaber parts while Rey’s body convulses, emptying what left of her stomachs contents into Ben’s boot. With a huff, he tosses the parts on the floor, scattering them carelessly, waiting for a break in Rey’s heaving. He makes quick work, stealing his boot as he slides the bucket beneath Rey’s quivering chin, “Here…” he coos, shifting so that his back now rests against the bed. He pulls her gingerly encouraging her back into the nook he’s created for her between his partially tented knees. She moves much like a ragdoll, settling comfortably against him, a pitiful moan that sounds more like a whimper stumbling over her lips. She can feel him as he settles around her, his force signature gently probing, stroking along hers as he rubs soft circles into her low back. “Shhhhh…” he soothes, absentmindedly pulling her hair back over her shoulder so it’s no longer hanging in her face. His warm hands moving slowly rubbing her back, her shoulders, her neck until the retching finally subsides giving her body a moment's peace.

They stay like that for what feels like ages, Rey perched between Ben’s legs hovering over an old oily bucket now filled with her vomit. Her breathing comes unsteady, her abdominals sore as she wobbles a little, rocking back and forth for no particular reason. The force pulses and peeks frantically as she vomits again before it finally settles down into a gentle wave of comfort. When Ben is finally confident the vomiting has subsided she can feel him shifting behind her, Panic swells as she reaches out to take his hand, “I’m going to get a med-pack,” he croons softly.

She feels foolish but weak and needy as he slips away quickly, the ghost of his touch lingering against her sweaty skin. She isn’t quite sure when exactly he returns or how long he’s been away. Her mind is a torrent of feelings and sensations that are foreign and make her feel uncomfortable. It’s been a while since she’s been sick but she doesn’t remember it feeling quite like this. 

Ben returns with a glass of sweet tea in one hand and a biscuit in the other with the medick balanced under his arm. He’s barefoot, still clad in a simple pair of pants, his boots she notices bleakly are nowhere to be found.

“I’m so sorry,” she groans, looking up at him through hooded, red-rimmed eyes, “It came out of nowhere.”

Ben smiles as he sets the tea down on their small side table and sets to fixing their bed. Quickly he has the bedding stripped and their small cot redressed with fresh linens. The pillows puffed and set to rights look more inviting then they ever have. Rey’s mind throbs violently, her eyes burning as she closes them tight for just a moment. Almost as though trying to will away the evil nausea still fluttering through her veins. “You’re sick love, there’s no reason to be sorry,” Ben chides softly, a hand held out in offering. 

The idea of movement of any kind is a daunting one but she takes his hand as he pulls her to her feet. Her legs are coltish beneath her as she clings to him. The shift in position awarding her with another wave of nausea. Ben, picking up on the surge through the force around her holds still just a moment giving her time to adjust. Once confined that she’s ok he makes quick work pulling back the sheets and encouraging her into bed. “But,” she coughs on the wretched taste in her mouth, “Oh god, Ben. I threw up in your boot… Star’s end that’s so embarrassing.”

“I have other pairs,” he offers quietly, “come on, in you get.”

Oh, their bed has never felt so good. Her body aches with heated exhaustion as the ache in her eyes encourages them closed again. There’s still so much left to do and yet as her head hits the pillow she can’t seem to remember a single one of them. “My head feels fuzzy,” she murmurs as Ben crouches at their bedside. He’s fiddling with something, the med-pack she quickly realizes pulling out its contents now by one as he sorts through it. For what? She’s not entirely sure. “Nnnnugh, and I’m sore all over,” she hears herself whimper, “I ache down to my toes, even my chest hurts.” 

“Your chest?” Ben looks up quickly, “Anything down your arm? Your low back?”

“No, no, I just mean my body aches, even my boobs are sore.” 

The panic seems to ebb away as Ben cracks a stiff med cloth, the rigid fabric soon saturated and cool to the touch, “Come on,” he urges, patting the pillow, “Lie back,” She does as she’s told and is rewarded by the cool fabric draped across her brow. “There’s no med scanner,” Ben grumbles digging into the bottom of the bag, “Why is there no med scanner?” 

“Never needed one,” Rey offers with a wry smile before nuzzling her face into the pillow, “Nav computer is still down.”

Nodding quietly to himself as he slowly replaces the contents to the pack Ben says, “I’ll fix it,” before pulling out a long cylindrical device and holding it in the air. His eyes narrow as he observes the object and then stuffs it back into the bag before he rummages about for something else. Something similar but not quite it seems. Rey’s apprehensions rumbles through the force met by Ben’s calm and easy determination. Her current state of unease is making her ability to control her relationship with he force a little more difficult, “I know how to fix it,” Ben assures her. Rey opens her mouth to respond but quickly shuts it as the nausea seizes her. It’s roiling waves flatten her but she manages to stay in control surpassing the urge to start emptying her stomach again. 

“It’s just she’s a temperamental ole girl,” Rey offers in a small voice, the Falcon has become her home over these last few years. She’s protective of her, concerned about her, “The panelling can be tricky and she doesn’t like it when you get into her circuits. You have to be gentle, ask her to dinner, woo her a little…” 

Ben smiles sadly, “I know,” he assures her, “I grew up in this old bucket of bolts,”

Rey gasps in mock horror, "Don't you call her that!"

Ben chuckles lightly, his hands still moving, putting objects away only to dig through for something else until he pulls out another cylinder. This one with a blue addition symbol on one end, “Ah!” he cries happily turning to face Rey. On his knees beside he plays with her hair just a little, pulling it back and off her neck before his fingers roll over her shoulder and then pulls the sheets away just slightly, “This will help with the nausea but it’s going to knock you out. I'll get the Nav computer up and running and then hopefully you’ll be well enough that we can make our way back to Kashyyyk. We have a few days buffer so that should give us plenty of time to get you rested, some provisions restocked and then we’ll be ready for the kyber hunt, ok?”

It all sounds good, promising even but there’s still this small piece of something that doesn’t feel quite right about it all. Reluctantly though, Rey nods, and Ben presses the metal cylinder plus side down against her arm. The end glows bright blue and there’s a soft metallic hiss followed but the pinch she should have seen coming. He stays with her, his force signature calm and steady as it wraps around her. His broad fingertips rub gentle circles around her shoulder as her eyelids grow heavy and the world around her shifts into a soft hum. He’s the last thing she feels before sleep takes her. His hand on her cheek, his lips against her forehead. The soft rumble of his voice as he hums to her and the force where it joins them, a flicker of something bright and beautiful and new. 


End file.
